It is proposed that a National Flow Cytometry Resource (FCR) be established at this laboratory. This facility would be available to biomedical scientists across the country. In addition the FCR would develop, upgrade, and institute new technologies on existing instruments that are needed to solve biomedical and clinical research problems. Flow cytometry uses electro-optical techniques to provide quantitative analyses of various cell properties which are sequentially studied in a continuous flow system. On the basis of these measured properties, the cells may then be physically isolated for their use in various biological studies. Flow cytometry was first developed at Los Alamos in the early 1960's, and since that time has increasingly gained momentum as a technology that has powerful application in biomedical research. New "state-of-the-art" flow systems will be developed which will have unique capabilities. We intend to focus upon chromosome image analysis, chromosome sorting, high resolution capabilities and super high speed (0.5 million cells/min) sorting. Several partially developed systems will also be further developed-including multilaser systems, and multiangle light scatter sorters. These instruments will be used for a series of user and collaborator generated studies and applications. On-site experts will work directly with these individuals to elaborate new and demanding techniques, and to train them in the use of the instrumentation. Techniques include: analysis of fluorescence polarization; kinetic measurements; correlated data analysis procedures; high resolution DNA studies; staining protocol development; fluorescence distribution analysis and multiparameter procedures. Research fields will include immunology, cell biology, gerentology, tumor biology, infectious disease, parasitology, molecular biology, and radiobiology. The procedures and methodologies available at the FCR and its activities will be broadly disseminated through the Los Alamos Flow Systems Newsletter, publications, national meetings, and by close cooperation with DRR personnel.